Are You Ready to Give Up Everything
by tinkabell007
Summary: COMPLETE Set during Logans kidnapping scene in 2.08. What if someone came for his rescure? But that’s just the beginning of a night full of life threatening danger ... LoVe ...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Are You Ready to Give Up Everything

Author: tinkabell007

Rating: T

Pairing: LoVe

Summary: Set during Logan's kidnapping scene in 2.08. What if someone came for his rescue? But that's just the beginning…

Disclaimer: RT, you're the man…everything belongs to him.

Spoilers: Up to Ahoy Mateys (2.08).

Note: This is my first VM fic! I hope you enjoy it and leave some feedback.

Thank you Meagan for the beta:)

ooooooo

For the first time in his entire life, Logan was scared. Really scared. He was scared to his bones. He never felt like this before – ever! He got worried sometimes, yes, but he never really thought about death – his own death, that is. Not even when he was standing on the bridge last summer. He always thought that he was invincible – that he could do everything without getting seriously hurt, because he was the great Logan Echolls. But right then, especially in this situation, all his faith in the 'great Logan Echolls' vanished in just one single second.

He didn't see it at first. After being unconscious his eyes were just getting used to the brightness again. But then, he noticed it.

A gun was pointed straight at him. He wanted to move, wanted to fight back, but he couldn't. He felt the ropes wound around his body, trapping him.

He didn't know who they were. They hid their faces behind black masks. Every time one of them came near him, two cold eyes peered down at him. He could see the hate and the anger. And most of all, he saw the willingness to kill him.

But then he realized that only a few days earlier he was acting just like them. Pulling a gun and pointing it at some stranger and making his best 'I'll kill you if you don't do exactly what I say' face. But he was just acting. The gun was never loaded in the first place. He was a good actor – sometimes. But here and now, as much as he tried to stay confident and unafraid, fear was written all over his face.

They were asking him about Felix. He didn't know what to say because he already told them everything. But apparently, they were not pleased with his answers.

"Look I..." his voice trailed off.

"What happened?" The man in the black mask asked again.

"I can't remember, okay? I swear to God, I can't remember." His voice was cracking again and he could feel the tears pressing against his eyelids. "Damn it, man, I'm telling you the truth, I swear to God!" Suddenly he could hear Veronica's voice in his head. She was telling him that he'll get himself killed one day. But he had shrugged it off, because after all, he was 'invincible'. But now here he was, probably facing his final hour on this earth.

"You're a killer, aren't you, boy? Just like your old man." With these words the man cocked the gun, which was still aimed at Logan's hand.

"No, please. No, God, stop it, please! Please! No! Nooooo!" Logan screamed and trashed in his bondage.

The man pulled the trigger. Again, there was a click but the gun didn't discharge a bullet.

"Ahh…! Oh, stop, please, okay, I don't know anything! Damn it, man, I swear!" Logan hissed and closed his eyes for a second, relieved that he still had a whole hand.

"Know what I think the problem is? This boy don't care about his hand. Let's try some more valuable real estate." He lowered the gun and aimed for Logan's kneecap.

The panic in Logan increased again. He was screaming and struggling. 'This is it, man,' he thought. 'You're not gonna be that lucky this time. The gun will go off.'

Suddenly he heard a scream - desperate and full of fear. But it wasn't his.

"STOP!"

The kidnappers jerked their heads around and saw Veronica standing in the doorway, aiming a 9 mm at them. Logan also looked up. He didn't know what to feel. Relief? Of course, maybe he will walk out of this with both of his kneecaps intact. But he also was worried about Veronica. 'What if… no!' He didn't want to think about what the other option was.

"Don't you hear me, butthead? Lower your gun and throw it over to me." She looked around. "Same invitation for everyone, by the way." She glared just one second at Logan and their eyes met. In this single moment, she saw all his fear and she knew that now he was really scared. She never saw him like this before.

The man in the black mask lowered his gun but it didn't seem likely that he would give up that easy. "Oh, little girl, playing with the big guns. I bet the toy in your hands isn't even loaded." He smirked.

Veronica stayed confident. "Oh, I see. You want a demonstration" She aimed the gun at the nearest bulb and fired twice. It immediately exploded in a thousand pieces. After that, she pointed the gun at the man again. "See?" Now she was the one left smirking.

Logan was shocked. How did she know to handle a gun? And why was she so angry with him having a gun (one that wasn't even loaded), when she apparently had the full package? Logan stored these questions for later as he watched the man throw the gun to Veronica. The other kidnappers followed.

She reached for them, never letting anyone out of her sight, and tucked it in her bag. "Thank you," she said. "See, that wasn't that hard. And now, I want you to go slowly over to Logan and untie him. And if I see just the slightest wrong move…" She grinned again. "Well, let's just say, you will find out how the bulb felt." She could see the anger in the man's eyes and felt fear crawling up her own back. But she had to pull it together until they were out of there.

The man did what he was told and Logan was free in no time. He rubbed his hands and ran over to Veronica.

"Let's go," he said, and gave her a small smile.

They both slowly moved backwards. Veronica was still pointing the gun at the kidnappers.

"Well…Veronica." the man said, just before they were out of the warehouse.

Both stopped immediately at the tone of his voice. It was much colder but completely calm.

"Yeah, right. I do know you, Veronica Mars." The other men gathered behind him and folded their arms. "I know much more about you than you can imagine. Your best friend…"

For one second Veronica thought she would drop the gun. The shock was written all over her face. They knew her? Logan just stared at her, then looked back at his kidnappers.

They registered her shock, because something in their stances relaxed. They were gaining the upper hand again and they really liked to show it. "Shocked, little girl?"

She didn't respond.

"Uh-huh, that's rich. Playing with guns but then being shocked by some measly words? Well, what would Wallace say about his best friend, if he could see her playing with the fire?"

She flinched as the man mentioned Wallace's name. 'So, they were not just bluffing. Great!' Veronica thought.

"Or what would your precious loving daddy would say?"

All of a sudden, her face hardened. Logan registered the shift at first. And he knew that look, because hell, she gave him that look a lot.

"What he would say?" Veronica snapped. "Well, I guess something like 'Good, honey, kick their butts up to Alaska.'" She laid her index finger over her lips. "Or maybe down to Florida. Because, you know, the weather is much more friendlier there. But then again, why would you deserve to go to such a nice place when…"

"We will kill you."

She silenced immediately.

"Well, don't worry, we won't kill you first. We will make you watch when we'll kill your best buddy Wallace, your boyfriend..." he gestured toward Logan. "…make a nice coat out of your doggy and finally put a bullet right between your daddy's eyes."

Finally, the air became thicker and thicker. Veronica couldn't breathe anymore.

"Uh… shocked again?" The man brought his hands to his hips.

Veronica blinked quickly as tears formed behind her eyes. 'No, Veronica, don't! Be strong, you have to get out of there, you can't let them see how much their words got under your skin.'

Logan, who watched the scenario in silence, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the warehouse. He heard them shouting, but couldn't understand what they were saying. He turned around and saw the big metal slide door of the warehouse. He grabbed it and closed the entrance with one swing. He locked it up and turned back to Veronica.

She was just standing there and waiting for him. Her gun was gone. He guessed she had packed it back in her bag. Her face had some color again and also the tears were nowhere to be seen. But he still could see the fear behind her eyes and his heart ached. Again, she had to suffer because of him. He wanted to say something to her – anything. But the words just couldn't form on his lips.

"My car is parked across the street. We have to go." She gripped her bag tighter and started to run.

Logan just nodded and joined her. Veronica fumbled in her bag for the keys as they both sprinted as fast as they could.

"Damn it," Veronica muttered.

"You can't find your keys?" Logan asked, breathing heavily from running.

"No, not that. We should have forced them to take off their masks."

They heard sounds behind them – definitely coming from the warehouse door.

"Yeah… well, next time then." Logan answered, but also kicked his own butt mentally for not thinking about that.

Finally they reached the Le Baron. She threw her bag on the backseat as she started the engine.

"Seatbelts," she said and Logan grabbed for it.

"Where do we go?" he asked her quietly as he registered her shaking hands on the steering wheel. She pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I don't know," she answered in a shockingly calm voice. "Can you hand me my phone?" She glimpsed at him. "I… I have to make a call."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. :) Here it is, shiny and new, the second part. Enjoy!

And again, Meagan, thank you so much for the beta:-)

oooooooooooooo

Chapter 2

The phone was ringing.

Once, twice…

"Come on," Veronica hissed.

Three times, four times…

"Pick up… please," she pleaded.

But her wish remained unfullfilled. She listened to the message on her dad's mail box.

'You've reached Keith Mars – not very successfully though! But hey, you can leave a message and I'll call you back – eventually.' Pause. 'Just kidding!' Beep.

Veronica smiled slightly. She always told her dad that he should take the mail box message more seriously. Not everyone gets his humor.

"Hey Dad, it's me," she said, her voice cracking. And she knew, as soon as her dad would hear her voice, he would be immediately concerned. "Um…" she stumbled. "I found Logan, Dad. I know, you always tell me not to go alone, but after Cliff called and told me what he witnessed and with Backup at the veterinary clinic…"

'So that's how she knows what had happened.' Logan thought while studying her face.

"…anyway, please listen to me. As soon as you get this message, you have to grab some clothes and get out of town. Okay? I know, I'm not making any sense right now, but I promise I'll explain as soon as I can." She paused and her gaze got all blurry again. "I love you, Dad. I'll call you again."

She hung up and threw the phone back on the backseat. Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, she turned left.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke. The car was filled with silence, except for the sound of the engine. Veronica checked the side and the rear-view mirrors every few seconds, just to make sure no one was following them.

Finally, Logan broke the silence. "So, Cliff saw what happened?" he asked and turned to face her.

"Yeah, he called me."

"What exactly did he say?"

"Not much. He was just coming out of a grocery store as he spotted you strolling to your car. Someone knocked you out and threw you in a white van," she answered, never taking the eyes off the street.

"Um, right. I remember. That stupid van blocked my car."

"That's what he told me. He caught the license plate though and I ran it immediately."

"And?"

"Well, the car was reported stolen 2 nights ago."

"Color me not surprised," snapped Logan. "And how did you find... "

"…you?" she finished his question. "Honestly? You really don't wanna know, because you're gonna be pissed."

"That would be a new one then," he replied dryly. "What? Did you bug me or something?" He laughed at his ridiculous thought.

But she didn't. For the first time since they were driving she glanced at him. "Your watch. I put a tracking device in your watch."

"_What_?" he yelled. His voice was forceful and demanding. "You bugged my fucking watch? When? Noooo, wait. First, tell me why! Why on earth I'm the lucky guy who ends up in your stalker-y fantasies?"

She bit her lower lip. Should she tell him the truth? Would he understand? One night, nearly a week ago, even before the whole River Styx incident ever happened, she had snuck out of Duncan's bedroom and spotted Logan's watch on the couch. She already had planned to bug some personal things of his. Just in case…well, just in case something like this would happen.

"Spill it, V," he prompted her.

She bit her lower lip harder. "Because I knew, some day, something like this would happen." She gave him half the truth, keeping the main reason to herself. Besides, as boneheaded as he was, he wouldn't understand her anyway. He never did since their break up last summer.

"So, you just decided to go all Alias on me?" he yelled.

"Look, you can yell at me as much as you like. But first, we have to find a safe location. Okay?"

"Oh, and now you're talking like some dude from 24."

"Logan!" She couldn't believe it. After all he had been through he was still joking.

But Logan noticed the worry in her voice. "Okay, sorry." He calmed his temper and was thankful that he put the stupid watch on this morning. "What's our destination anyway?"

"No clue," she answered honestly.

"Well, what about the marina?" he suggested

"And do what exactly? Ask the mermaids for some backup?" she snapped back at him.

"Aw, that's sweet. Little Ronnie still believes in mermaids." He gave her his brightest smile. "How cute."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"But actually, I ment my father's…well I guess now my yacht. I doubt that the bad guys know about it, or at least don't think that we'd go there."

Veronica considered his suggestion for a moment and turned the car. "The marina it is."

ooooooooooooo

"What?" A man dressed in a luxury suit yelled into his phone. "And you let them get away?"

"Sorry, but the chick…she had a gun. We had no choice." The man on the other end of the phone answered quietly.

"No choice? Oh my God, are you twelve? I really have to reconsider your bad-ass reputation in this town and hire someone with real guts." He scratched his forehead and leaned back in his black leather chair.

The other line stayed silent.

"So…" he finally asked. "Do you know who that girl was?"

"Yeah, it was Veronica Mars."

He nearly dropped the phone as he heard the name. A knowing impression was written all over his face. 'Just coincidence or is this my lucky day? Killing two birds with one stone,' he thought.

"Nice." His lips transformed into a smile.

ooooooooooooo

Veronica pulled into the half empty parking area of the marina. She drove to the very end, parked the car as near as possible to the water and killed the engine. While fumbling the key out of the ignition, she opened the door.

Logan followed her.

She grabbed her cell and the bag from the backseat and they both made their way to the yacht.

"Any chances you have the keys with you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Jeez, now I know what I've forgot this morning." He answered sarcastically, as he reached under a wooden box which was placed on the rimm of the deck. He pulled out a key and smirked at Veronica.

She pointed the index finger at the box. "That's very safe, hiding a key under there."

"Oh come on, the marina has more guards than the actual police office." He rolled his eyes.

"Good point," Veronica said as she dropped on the white leather bench. She put her bag on the floor and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she yawned widely.

Logan examined her for a second. Evey inch in his body screamed to just go over to her and take her in his arms. He wanted to hold her, wanted to tuck her hair behind her ears and lose himself in her touch. But he didn't. Instead, he unlocked the cabin and went straight for the refrigerator. He ripped the door open and grabbed a diet coke and a beer.

As he re-emerged on the deck, Veronica was still in the same position. "Here," he held the bottle in front of her.

Veronica opened her eyes again and looked up to meet his gaze. She smiled lightly and grabbed the coke. Logan returned the smile and sat down next to her.

Both took a sip of their drinks in silence.

"By the way, you know, thank you," Logan whispered and stroked her arm softly.

Veronica just nodded. Her mind was racing around the events that happened earlier. Who are those people and why do they know so much about her? Her background, her family and friends…and she was wondering why her dad didn't pick up the phone.

Logan could see that she was somewhere else. But he couldn't blame her, because his mind was racing too. Without Veronica's stupid bug, would he be dead by now? Swimming with the fish in the wide ocean? Nothing made sense anymore. First, he thought they were just after him – because of the whole Felix thing. But they also seemed to know a lot about Veronica.

A breeze blew right in their faces and again, just black silence embraced them.

This time, Veronica was the first one to speak. She put her drink aside and turned to face Logan.

"So…" she started, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She inhaled deeply and picked up. "Dad…?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Veronica. It's me."

"Duncan?" Veronica was surprised. She glanced at her watch. "Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?"

"Have you read it yet?" was his only response.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

As always a HUGE thank you to Meagan for the awesome beta-ing :)

oooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

Keith was exhausted. It was after two in the moring when he finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Why had he tried to go after the mugger in the first place? This was not exactly his usual work. He was not twenty anymore and such a chase, especially by foot, could have killed him. Not because of the knife the man had brandished, but more because of the raging heart in his chest. But hey, these are the things you have to do to impress a woman. And in the end, all the trouble paid off, judging by the phone number burning a hole in his wallet.

Since Alicia had dumped him, he had felt…lonely. Though, Keith had no intentions to call the woman he had met this night, because, truthfully, he was still in love with Alicia. After all, sometimes it was just nice to get the attention of the opposite sex.

Keith smiled as he locked his car and strolled to his apartment. He just hoped that Veronica wasn't too worried that it took him so long to get home.

He whistled a song he heard on the radio earlier that night while he got closer to his doorway. Suddenly, he stopped whistling as he registered a shadow in the corner of his eye. He wanted to reach for his weapon but the shadow was faster, stepping out of the darkness and pulling out a gun.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Mars," Weevil said.

ooooooooooo

"Did I what?" Veronica asked, confused. "Did I read what?"

"Well, the letter," Duncan answered with a monotone voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Duncan."

Logan eyed Veronica suspiciously. As soon as he had heard that Duncan was on the phone, he had rolled his eyes and expected some sweet talk. But now, as the conversation continued, he got more and more curious.

"You didn't find my letter?" Duncan asked, surprised.

"Duncan, what the hell are you talking about? What letter? I didn't find a letter."

"The letter he left on the couch table," Logan interrupted. "I saw it when I left the hotel room earlier."

"Read the letter, I'll call you tomorrow," he said, then paused. "And Veronica? I'm sorry." These were the last words before Duncan hung up.

Veronica was completely puzzled. She had no clue what this was all about. What letter? And why would Duncan leave her a letter in the first place? She was supposed to visit him after work, but with Logan's emergency, she never made it.

"Do you know anything about this?" Veronica questioned Logan, who took another sip of his beer.

"I just saw the letter he left for you on the table. You know, before he went to see his parents."

"He what?" she shouted out loud, while her eyes grew wider. "He went to Napa?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, he never told me. I was supposed to meet him later. He never mentioned anything about going to Napa."

"Well, maybe it's in the letter," shrugged Logan.

"Well, I guess this has to wait until the current crisis is behind us." She looked disappointed and Logan registered sadness in her voice. "On the topic, what do you know? Any ideas about who they are?" she asked, in game face again.

"My best bet, since they were questioning me about Felix and all, would be that they were some biker buddy asses of Weev's."

"Did you recognize any of their voices?" Last year, Veronica wouldn't even consider Weevil being a part of this. But after everything that had happened since summer, it wouldn't surprise her much.

"No."

"Anything unusual? Like tattoos, jewellery…"

"No…"

Veronica took a deep breath. "Did they mention any names?"

"No," he answered again.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry. I want to see you focusing on the details when someone threatens to blow some special body parts of yours away!" His words weren't harsh.

"Sorry. I just… I mean… can you give me anything to work with? Because right now, it seems that they know more about you… and apparently also me. And we have nothing."

"Wait…" Logan rose from his seat and paced around the deck. "There was someone on the phone," he said, scratching his forehead.

Veronica examined him, her brain running on overdrive.

"As they were questioning me, they had someone on the other line. But I don't know who it was. They never called the person by its name."

Veronica looked up to meet his eyes. "Well that's weird, but unfortunately doesn't help either."

ooooooooooooo

"So, where are you taking me?" Keith asked with a calm voice. He was back in his car with Weevil next to him on the passenger seat.

"You'll know it when we get there," he answered briefly. The gun was still aimed at Keith. "Take the next one to the left."

oooooooooooooo

Veronica and Logan were still on the boat, trying to figure out their next move. Logan couldn't recall any more memories about his kidnappers. Basically, they were back at square one.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked.

"Not so much."

"Well, I could order pizza. Have a little pizza party or something? Invite some neighbors and make our last few hours on this earth enjoyable." He joked, stretching his arms "You know, since the last time I was on this boat, there wasn't much fun in the air."

"Oh my god, can you for like two seconds just stop joking and take this more serious?" Veronica snapped and stood up to face him.

"I am serious." He took another sip of his beer. Actually, it was already his second bottle and with two more sips it would be empty as well.

Veronica just shook her head. She couldn't believe this. Not two hours ago, someone tried to kill them and now here he was drinking and joking. "I don't get it," she yelled at him. "Do you even realize what happened? I mean, do you even care? I know you have all your little death wishes going on but reality check, anyone?" She crossed her arms in defense and pulled her jacket a little tighter around her.

"Cheers! To the reality!" He lifted the beer playfully before he emptied it with one big gulp. He placed the bottle on the table, gave her a teasing grin and went straight for the refigerator to get another one.

"God, what's wrong with you?" She yelled after him even louder. Her eyes shot fierily at Logan as he reappeared with a new bottle in his hand. "They just threatened to kill you, me, my best friend, my dad…" She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed heavily.

"Uh… well, then maybe it was a mistake rushing to my rescue," he replied angry, looking right into her eyes.

"I didn't say that," She defended herself. She knew exactly where this conversation was heading to.

"But that's what you meant, right?" He smashed the bottle in the water and grabbed both of her arms, holding her tight - but not too tight to hurt her. "Come on, Ronnie, were you ready to give up everything? Because obviously, you've tried to. Do you know how dangerous it was to come there - holding a gun? By the way, what's up with that? Since when do _you_ have a gun? And who taught you how to handle it?" Logan was furious and the questions just poured out of him. "Do you know how it feels like to lose everything? I mean, really everything in your life that makes any sense?"

"How can you even ask me that! You know my past; you know everything that had happened." Her face hardened and her eyes sparkled challengingly.

"Yeah, well, you have still people in your life that care about you." Suddenly, the conversation was not only about the events of the night anymore. "And that's more than I can say for me," He added sharply.

"So, this is where your little death wish comes from?" she yelled back and freed herself from his grip.

He was taken by surprise – at least for a few seconds. He just stared at her and considered his options. On the one hand, he just could clarify it once and for all, that he didn't want to kill himself. But where would be the fun in opening up completely, right? Therefore, he went for option B. "Come on, V. Just give me one good reason why this fucking life is worth living it. One. Good. Reason." He glared at her with sparkling eyes as well, while his breath pitched to a higher level.

"Me." Her voice was soft, and suddenly all the anger was gone.

Logan's face went blank. He swallowed hard. He expected her to insult him or tell him how wonderful it was to be a breathing member of Mother Earth. But she surprised him. Again. That's what he loved most about her. The unpredictable, the girl with her own mind. He recalled the times when he was dating Caitlin. Dumb, dull and big-headed. Most of the time he was deadly bored as she babbled about nail polish or hair extensions. But Veronica was different. He could never tell which words would pass her lips next. Yes, he maybe knew how to read the emotions on her face, but when it came to her mind, he was always clueless.

Veronica waited for him to respond. But as it seemed that Logan wouldn't answer her, she continued.

"You wanted to know why I placed a tracer in your watch?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Well, this is why. Your little death wish spurred me to do it. I wanted to be ready when…" her voice trailed off.

"So you can come and watch?" he snorted. He was also very good at putting his game face back on. "You wanted a seat in the first row when the idiot, who accidently fell in love with you over the summer but got too boring after precious Duncan came back into the picture, finally finds his guts and jumps off the next bridge?" He knew that he wasn't making any sense and that this was far from her intentions. But he was just too furious to stop his words. And as soon as they were out, he regretted them.

Veronica just stared at him. Her eyes already filled with water and her lips were trembling "No," she said under her breath. "I just meant… I…" She stumbled. She wanted to say so much to him, but she couldn't find the words. 'Is this really what he was thinking?' was the only thought that was floating through her mind. She let out a soft sob and shook her head in disbelief.

Logan shifted slightly as he watched her stepping back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, reached out for her and pulled her to his chest. She wanted to fight it, wanted to get away from him but after his skin connected with hers, she threw her arms around his back and held him tight. The tears pouring out her eyes were soaked up by his shirt. He held her even tighter and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry," he whispered in her ear again as tears were streaming down his own cheeks.

They stood there for minutes, conforting each other.

Veronica finally pulled back and wiped the last few tears away. She looked at him; his eyes were still puffy and red-rimmed.

"I don't have a death wish, okay?" he said in a whisper.

His answer was very different than Veronica had expected. "Then what's up with that stupid attitude? Why don't you take these things more serious? Instead of making jokes…" She asked softly and tried to touch his cheek.

He flinched and took a deep breath. "Because…" his voice trailed off. He stepped back again and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you remember the conversation we had just before summer break? When you told me that when things get bad, you have to be alone?" He looked up to meet her eyes.

She was looking at him full of questions and nodded slightly.

He glanced back to the ground. "Well… this is what I do. This is how I handle things… making fun of them." He lifted his head again and held her gaze this time. "Otherwise, it would just kill me inside." His lips trembled and at that moment, he looked completely vulnerable.

Veronica swallowed hard as tears were forming in her eyes again. She forced them back and didn't know what to say. They were just alike. Doing stupid things and hurting the ones they love in the process.

"And I'm sorry that you had to risk everything in your life to help me… again." He added softly while he slid one hand through his hair.

Veronica felt the urge to grab him and just kiss him. She wanted to hold him tight and never let him go again. When she broke up with him, she'd thought that he'd snap out of his self-destructing path, that he'd wake up and be the real Logan again. The one that was kind and sweet and not bitter. Not the jackass he had been after Lilly died. But Veronica couldn't move. She was now with Duncan. It was her choice and she was a faithful person. And as much as she wanted to press her lips against him, feeling his soft skin and tender touch, she couldn't. Instead, she closed the gap between them and pulled him in another tight embrace.

However, neither of them noticed the pair of eyes that tracked their every single movement.

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Meagan, you rock! Thank you!

ooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4

Keith pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. He wasn't very familiar with this part of the town, but he assumed that it was somewhere near Weevil's neighborhood.

"We're here," Weevil said. "Get out of the car - slowly."

Keith did as he was told and eyed Weevil as he also climbed out of the car "In the house." Weevil gestured with his gun towards the old house in front of them.

They ascended the few stairs. Keith pushed the unlocked door open and entered first. Weevil followed him and closed the door behind them.

The house was filled with darkness. For a few seconds, Keith couldn't see much.

"Well," Weevil said as he lowered the gun and stuck it in his waistband. "Wasn't that fun?"

Keith relaxed immediately as his eyes finally got used to the darkness. "Oh yeah, completely. Well, usually, I'm the one with the big gun," he smirked at Weevil but he didn't get his reference. "Anyway, do you think they saw us?"

"Don't know, but I don't think so." Weevil replied as he went into the kitchen. "But even if they did, they would've seen the gun."

Keith followed him. "So, there's no way for them to know that you're playing nice?"

Weevil shook his head.

"Well then, what the hell is going on? What exactly do you know?" Keith asked forcefully.

"Not much, man." He opened the door of a storeroom and grabbed two beers. "After a few weird things had happened I doubted my leadership within the gang." He offered Keith the beer who sat down on a stool.

"What things?" Keith demanded, grabbing the beer.

"Dosen't matter, man." Weevil took a sip and seated himself next to Keith.

"Well, it started to matter when you decided to kidnap Logan and try to kill him," he said huffily.

"That wasn't my intention. Told you that already. The boys were just supposed to scare him a little. Get some answers out of him. I trusted them, it's why I chose them."

"Bad choice then," mocked Keith.

"You can say that. But at least, they're not the brightest stars in heaven. When I heard Veronica's voice over the phone I got really pissed. I knew that chick would ruin everything."

Keith cleared his throat loudly.

"That _girl_, okay?" Weevil rolled his eyes. "Anyway, in the end it was good that she came. I heard them talking to her and threatening her. That was never the plan."

"What did they say?"

Weevil looked away. Although, this wasn't entirely his fault, he felt guilty. "They threatened to kill everyone she loves in her life and make her watch… well… and then kill her as well."

Keith swallowed hard at the thought how his daughter's heart must have shattered into pieces at that moment.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I had no idea. They were supposed to call me afterwards. But the phone just went dead. Never heard anything of them since."

"Do you know for whom they're working for?" Keith asked finally, making the first sip of his beer.

"I guess the Fitzpatricks… those meth-head lunatics."

"I know them. Had some very unpleasant encounters with them back in my sheriff days."

"Good old days, then."

Keith ignored his last comment and continued. "First, we have to find Veronica. Any clues?"

"No, man." Weevil shook his head. "V's a smart girl, she wouldn't go for any obvious place."

"I know, that's my daughter." He said proudly. "Do you have a cell? I left mine at the office."

Weevil just handed him his phone.

oooooooooooooo

The man in the business suit moved out the door of his office. The cell phone was still attached to his ear.

After his incompetent 'biker buddies' were again unable to finish the job, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

"So, you have their location yet?" he snapped.

"We tracked them down to the marina, the Echolls yacht," Hector answered. "I have a man over there already, observing them."

"Aw, they want to go down in style then," He smirked sinisterly.

"Do you want us to take care of the problem?"

"No, I think you've tried enough. I'll finish the job by myself."

"But…" Hector tried to interrupt.

"I have a yacht of my own there. I wouldn't draw any attention." His voice was harsh. "Tell your man to leave or this will be the last mistake you've ever made." He didn't even wait for an answer. The man hung up and got into his silver Mercedes. Before he started the engine, he looked in his glove locker and removed a gun from it.

'This time,' he thought 'she won't be that lucky.'

tbc

A/N: I know, no LoVe within this chapter. But I just needed it as a link for the upcoming events :) So don't worry, the next chap is full of LoVe again!


	5. Chapter 5

As always, thank you Meagan for the fabulous beta:-)

ooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5

Logan was the first one who pulled back. Although he didn't want to lose the feeling of Veronica's body tenderly entangled with his, he had to let go of her. Her scent still surrounded every fiber of his being as he tried to catch her gaze. He wanted to see her face - wanted to read her emotions. But he couldn't. Not because he had lost the ability of reading her, but more due to the fact that she had turned away from him. He didn't understand. She had been the one who had initiated the second hug. And now? Did she regret it? Was she ashamed of it?

But then, he saw her wet cheeks, shimmering in the faint light of the moon.

She was crying again.

Logan stepped closer and laid one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. He immediately felt her body tensing under his touch but he still prompted her to turn around. She was still looking at the ground, desperately avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay." Logan whispered so faintly that he wasn't sure if she'd heard him.

Veronica didn't respond. But she didn't move away from him either.

Logan took that as a good sign. He smiled a little and slipped his sleeve over one of his palms. Gently, he brushed away the last few tears on her cheeks, never letting her out of sight. He registered a small smile on her lips.

"God, I'm such a girl," she sobbed.

"And that's a good thing," Logan answered gladly and gave her his brightest smile.

Finally, she lifted her head and rubbed her teary eyes. "What? Me crying like a baby?" she asked softly.

"No," he said confidently "You, being a girl."

Her eyes sparkled interrogatively up to him.

"You know, Mars, considering the things we did last summer, you would have hidden it very well," he said and gave her a perky grin.

Veronica burst into laughter. "Well, who knows? Meet Veronica Mars, always good for a surprise."

"Yeah, that you are," he whispered as his fingers played with a strand of her hair. "That you are…" Her hair was all messy and her eyes were puffy red, but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Logan smiled at her again as he loosened his grip on her shoulder.

She stepped back and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. The air was filled with electricity and again, an uncomfortable haze was spreading around them. She pulled her hands irresolutely out again and dropped back on the bench. Logan placed himself next to her.

"You know what's sad…" Veronica said. It was more a statement than a question.

"That all inhabitants of the zoo are smarter than Lamb?" he mocked and she instantly flashed him a smile

"Well, that's not sad, that's a rule of thumb," she retorted.

"Right! Then enlighten me, Veronica Mars. What's so sad?" he asked playfully.

She hesitated a few seconds before she continued. "Somehow it's just sad that it needed a night full of fear and life-threatening suspense for us to open up. You know, this was the first real and honest conversation we've had in months."

Logan peeked at her from the corners of his eyes and shrugged. He pressed his lips together as his gaze drifted off to the open water. It felt strange. Here he was, sitting with the girl he loved and hated so much. There was no other person in his entire universe that had made him feel that way. Before Veronica, either he liked someone or not. That's it. No mixed up feelings. Nothing. But she, of course, had to change his strict philosophy. He didn't know how to respond.

"Logan?" Veronica asked softly.

He finally looked back at her and met her green-blue sparkled eyes. He could drown within these eyes. "You know…" he whispered tangently. "It wasn't exactly a two-way opening up party."

She tilted her head slightly and questioned him with her eyes.

"Why did you break up with me, Veronica?" His voice was shakier than ever. 'Now or never,' he thought to himself. 'This is your chance, Logan! Don't fuck it up now...'

Veronica didn't see that coming.

"You know, for a long time I thought you just stopped caring. One day, you just woke up and realized that today was the day you get rid of the emotional ballast I've been."

She winced at his statement, but she remained silent.

He continued. "Well, then I had this idea…" He affected a laugh. "I remembered you telling me that every once in a while you had to be alone. And I did understand. Really, I did. After the year you've had, you needed to be alone. I accepted it, because I thought you would get over it eventually and we would be reunited." Logan ran a hand through his hair and avoided looking at her.

Veronica swallowed hard. 'Come on, Veronica,' she thought 'I am so gonna kick your girly ass if you'll cry again' She pressed her lips tightly together as his voice sank deeper in her mind.

"Well…" he said, sighing. "One night, Dick, Beav and I were cruising around town, looking for our next bar-stop when Dick dropped the bomb."

Veronica always has asked herself how he had heard about Duncan and her. And now, she knew.

"He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world." Logan screwed his eyes shut at the memory. He fisted his hands so hard that his knuckles grew white. "By the way, Logan, your best friend and that Veronica chick are back together." He whispered. Even it had been a month ago, he still knew exactly how his heart had ached in that very moment.

He looked at her, searchingly. A lot of emotions were written all over her face. He curved his lips to a smile because he hadn't lose the ability to read her. There was guilt. Oh yeah, it was screaming all over her face. Then, there was sadness and… a slight haze of sorrow?

"Veronica, why did you break up with me?" He asked her again, beseechingly.

"Oh, come on," she finally interrupted his monologue. "Do we really have to do this? Here…now?"

"Hey, not ten minutes ago I was a fucking emotional wreck." he said, then paused. "So don't pull this 'here and now' shit on me, Mars. I think it's your turn of a little truth telling here."

'Okay, Logan. You want the truth? Then listen up…' Veronica thought to herself. She took a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for battle and chewed tensely on her bottom lip.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First af all, THANK YOU all so much for your lovely reviews! I'm just VERY happy to see that you all enjoy this story as much as I love writing it :) So, thank you!

And as always I also want to thank you, Meagan, for your help and awesome beta-reading! Thank you so much!

But now, here it is, all shiny and new:

ooooooo

Chapter 6

"Sooo?" Logan asked with a little annoyance in his voice. For the last five minutes he had watched Veronica opening and closing her mouth without saying anything. And as much as he'd enjoyed the spectacle in front of him, impatience started to crawl slowly up his spine. "Growing old here, Mars."

"I'm trying to form words, okay?" She rolled her eyes at his eagerness. Truthfully, she felt a little guilty. After all, he was right (Logan Echolls was right and the world didn't end? Strange). For once, he'd been completely honest with her. No lies or fucked up insults. Instead of that, he'd given her a small peek at the insecure boy that was buried deep down inside of him.

"I see! And that's exactly the point here. I just _see_ it… I don't hear it. So, either I just went deaf or your voice is just very, very low." He gave her half a grin and waited. And here it was… again! Mouth opening… and…

Veronica exhaled heavily before she closed her mouth again.

"You know what, Mars? Just forget it. For one second I thought, we've shared something special here. You know, having a real conversation felt good, but since…"

"Have you ever felt so helpless that you can hardly breathe?" She cut him off. Finally, her mouth didn't open and close without a syllable.

Logan looked at her with surprise. "I don't know what this has to do with our topic here?"

"Just… just answer the question, Logan."

He wrinkled his brow and counted mentally. "Three times, I guess."

"Do you remember the feeling?"

He shot her another 'I don't know where you're going with this' look and just nooded slightly.

"For the last year, I just felt like that. Every day, every single minute. It was as if someone just choked me everytime I tried to struggle for air." She paused and looked at Logan. According to his eyes, she could tell that she had his full attention now. "I was driven by just one thought – one mission in my life. Finding Lilly's murderer. There wasn't room for anything else."

She tucked some loose, blonde strands behind her ear. "And after I've accomplished that mission, I thought it would set the old 'me' free. I wanted to go back and become the happy-go-lucky girl that I used to be. I just wanted to lose the devouring feeling of being scared 24/7."

"Yeah, but Veronica, life's scary itself." He replied with a soft and warm voice. His eyes were glued at her and tracked every single emotion played on her face.

"Yeah, but I didn't … I don't need the extra kick, you know." She pressed her lips together – unsure if she should continue. "And then…there was you." She inhaled heavily and felt the cold air of the night pushing its way down her lungs. "I was happy with you. After the last awful year, there was someone who made me feel normal again. You tore down the walls I built up and you broken through to my heart so easily. And I didn't care. For the first time in a very long while, I didn't care if someone could see my vulnerable side, because I knew, I would be safe with you."

Her gaze was straight ahead but Logan could see that her eyes sparkled with tears again.

"And then…" she continued and swallowed hard. "We changed. Our relationship changed. And I was…"

"Scared again." Logan ended the sentence for her. "You were scared again… and I was responsible for it." He said slowly as realization washed over him.

Slightly, she nooded her head yes.

"God, Veronica. You were scared of me? Why? Because you thought that I would turn out like Aaron? Is this why you cut me loose?" He tried to sound casual, but the hurt in his voice was overwhelming.

"What?" She turned her head to face him. "Logan, no… that's not what I meant." She reached out for him, softly touching his cheek. "It's not!"

"Then what did you mean?" His voice was composed again and the hurt was nearly gone. Still, a slight subliminal tone of doubt was hiding in it.

"Lilly's death has changed me; it hardened me and it made me another person. A person full of doubt and without any trust. And you…" she looked him straight into his eyes. "You changed me back. Not to the innocent and naïve girl I've been, but to a stronger person who allowed herself to love and trust again. And it made me feel alive. You started to patch up all the invisible cuts and bruises."

"Veronica, I…"

"Then, you started to pull all those stupid stunts and just refused to let normalcy slip back in. And I had the feeling that I could lose everything all over again" She inhaled heavily and pulled her hand back. She bit her bottom lip, but held his gaze. "So, Logan, I wasn't scared of you, I was scared for you… and I couldn't bear it."

Logan felt a hard lump forming in his throat. First, he thought he was dreaming or was sucked into some alternate reality. But as she had touched his cheek and her warm skin had connected with his, he knew this was the real thing. He had the absolute certainty that this girl in front of him was Veronica. _His_ girl who finally had told him her deepest feelings and worries (Veronica Mars opened up, and the world _still_ didn't end).

Veronica's confession hung in the air between them. She didn't know what to add and Logan didn't know how to react.

Thankfully, fate always had very good time-management and the decision was taken out of their hands.

oooooooooooooooo

A silver Mercedes pulled slowly into the parking area of the marina. The mysterious man knew exactly where the Echolls yacht was located. He parked his car in a back row and killed the engine. A sleazy smile has never left his lips.

ooooooooooooooooo

The ringing of Veronica's cell phone broke the artificial silence. Somehow, Logan was relieved. He didn't know how he could respond to her confession. All this time, he thought that she just wasn't in love with him anymore, or has never been in love with him. But now, learning her true intentions had left a shocking feeling all over his body. He realised that no one in his entire life had ever cared about him this much. Ever! This was something knew for him - something strange. So, Logan was stunned.

Veronica pulled the cell phone out of her bag. The caller ID displayed no number. "Hello?"

Logan watched every movement of hers. How she leaned forward, grabbing the phone, looking surprised at the display and tucking some of the strands of her hair behind her ears.

And then, there it was – the smile. Her lips curled up and left slight dimples on her cheeks, eyes sparkling like diamonds and her little button nose wrinkling a bit. He loved this smile and realized that he had missed it the last couple of months. Warm and full of life – but most of all, _happy_.

"Dad? Oh my God, Dad!" she cried. "Are you okay? I couldn't reach you…" Veronica smiled widely as tears of relief swelled behind her eyes.

The corners of Keith's eyes sparkled with tears as well as he listened to his daughter's voice. "I'm fine, honey. I'm fine! What about you? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm good. I was just so worried about you." She paused, while gripping the phone tighter to her ear.

Logan immediately noticed the shifting of her body and the tensing of her hand. The smile had vanished from her lips. He knew that she had to tell her dad everything that had happened to them.

There was a forced strongness in Veronica's voice as she continued as calm and composed as possible. "Dad, there is something you need to know."

Logan turned away from her. He couldn't look at her pained face, knowing that this situation was only his fault. Again, he had screwed up her life and now she was the one left picking up the pieces.

"I already do, Veronica," Keith answered with a knowing voice. "I was filled in with all the events that had happened tonight."

Veronica looked puzzled. "What?" She nearly coughed the word out. "How…?"

Keith pressed his lips together. He knew Veronica wouldn't like the next part. "Weevil," He said slowly. "He's filled me in. Seems like he was responsible for Logan's kidnapping."

"What?" She yelled in disbelief and her mouth gaped open. It took only a few seconds and her amazement was replaced by anger. "What did you just say?" She asked forcefully, although she already had heard him the first time.

Logan shot a glance at her. "What is it?" He asked, but was left staring at her with no answer. According to the irate impression on her face, he decided to wait until she got off the phone.

Keith gave his daughter all the information he had. She gasped a few times, but never interrupted his little speech. As he was finished, he asked "Where are you, sweetie?"

"We are at the marina," she responded without hesitation. She knew that they needed someone's help. And it was better her father's than the 'oh so competent' sheriff's office. "Logan's yacht," Veronica added with a glance towards him.

"Stay there, ok? We're on our way." He smiled into his phone before he said the next words "And honey, be careful, okay?" How often he had said those specific words to her. And he already knew her answer.

"Always," she also smiled and ended the call.

Logan waited impatiently. But as soon as he saw her hanging up, the questions poured out of him. "Are you okay? What did he say? He's fine, right?"

"Yeah, he's alright," she said, relieved, but ignored his first question. "He is…" Her voice trailed off. Telling him who has been responsible for his little night adventure wouldn't be easy. After all, she had to avoid a blood-bath as soon as her dad and Weevil would get to them.

"What?" Logan asked again, waiting for her to go on.

She gave him a small smile. Slowly, with a calming voice, she continued. "He is with Weevil. Seems like he was responsible for your little gun party tonight."

Logan just stared at her. 'Did she just say that Weevil was responsible for my kidnapping and now her father is with him? Working with him?'

There were only a few moments in Logan's life where he was left speechless - and this was one of them. She caught his surprised look and repeated quickly all the information her father had given her.

"…well and now they are on their way to the marina," Veronica finished. She waited for Logan to digest all the new information and could already predict his reaction.

"This dude is so dead," Logan hissed.

Yes, as always, he didn't disappoint her.

oooooooooooooooo

"You have to go alone, Mr. Mars," Weevil said on their way out of the house. "I'll try and find Hector and the others."

Keith glanced with mixed feelings at him. On the one hand, he knew that Weevil was a 'bad ass biker gang leader' who didn't take shit from anyone. Apart from that, he also knew that Weevil was alone in this – alone against a bunch of other 'bad ass bikers' with a certain desire to kill. Keith never really cared about Weevil, given the reputation he had, but it seemed that Veronica had some insight about the boy. Still, he didn't like him much, but respected his daughter's trust in Weevil. "Maybe it would be better not to split up."

Weevil stopped abruptly and turned to face Keith. He laid both of his hands dramatically over his heart and said sarcastically "Aw, I'm touched. But don't worry, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I just meant…"

"I know," Weevil interrupted. His voice was softer and the sacarsm was gone. "They are my responsibility. I've to take care of this. Just make sure V's alright."

Keith sighed and wondered if he'd ever understand the reason of his daughter's and Weevil's friendship.He also didn't fail to notice the concern about Veronica on the young man's face. With a nod, he turned and made his way to his car. He glanced at Weevil one last time before he started the engine.

"Next stop, the marina," he murmured to himself.

Weevil watched the taillights disappearing in the darkess of the night. He knew that Keith never has been a fan of him but he liked the fact that Keith tolerated Veronica's friendship with him – or at least tried to tolerate it.

After the events of the night, he knew he owed Veronica a lot. Now, it was his turn for some serious ass kicking.

oooooooooooooooooo

Veronica knew that Logan would be pissed about Weevil's move. Hell, she was really pissed about it herself. But right now, it didn't matter. Above of all things, they had to figure out what to do next – and most importantly – stay alive. Weevil was responsible for Logan's little night adventure, yes. But he didn't give the order to kill. Someway, she was relieved that he 'only' was responsible for the kidnapping. She always has put a certain trust in him and although this trust had been stretched a couple of times, it was still existent.

As she had heard her father's voice, she felt so happy. She knew that everything would be alright. But the words of Logan's kidnappers started to echo in her head 'We will kill him' and a nibbing fear crawled up her spine. "My dad said we should stay put."

"Keith Mars with his cape coming to our rescure. And then what, Veronica?" She flinched at Logan's harsh voice and he noticed it immediately. He didn't mean to snap at her but the anger and tension about Weevil and their whole fucking situation was bottled up inside of him and needed an outlet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She laid one hand on his arm and gave him a sad smile. "I know the feeling. And I don't know what's going to happen next. But having my father…" she hesitated before she continued, "and Weevil on our side is a good thing. Besides, where would be the fun in knowing all the solutions to our problems?"

"That's right, little Ms. Mars, where would be the fun in that." A man's voice snorted from the footbridge.

The voice was familiar to Logan, but he couldn't match it with a face.They both jerked their heads around and Veronica gasped. Logan wanted to see the face of the mysterious voice, but the first thing that caught his eye was the gun which was aimed directly at Veronica. He lifted his head and then he saw him.

"You?" Logan stumbled in disbelief.

The man just smirked, closing the distance between them.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry about the delay! I had some trouble figuring out this chapter and had a hard time getting the dialog right. As always, thank you that you all stick with this story and give me so wonderful reviews! It's all for you!

And a huge THANK YOU goes out there to Meagan:)

ooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7

They'd thought that they would be safe on Logan's yacht, far away from any danger. But now they could see how naïve that thought had been. Veronica stared at the threat in front of them. She didn't recognize the man, but according to Logan's puzzled look and disbelieving question, she was pretty certain that he'd met him before. She stepped closer to Logan, her elbow slightly meeting his arm. One look at his chocolate-brown eyes and his tense stance and she knew that the stranger was a big threat - and of course the fact that he was aiming a gun at her was also a helpful clue. What was it with her and guns these days anyway?

"Finally we meet, Miss Mars. I heard a lot of things about you. Well, not really nice things, but, you know, you can't be everyone's darling," The man sneered. With two steps he was on the boat. "Get over there." He gestured to the right corner "The both of you."

They did as ordered, never letting him out of sight. Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and squeezed it softly. It was his way of trying to comfort her. Although Veronica had tried to maintain her composure, he didn't fail to notice the concern lurking behind her mask.

"Should I know you? I mean, you seem to know me so well and I don't even have a name. A little rude, don't you think?" Veronica tried to give the stranger her perkiest smile and challenged him with her eyes, raising her eyebrows.

The man accepted her dare and stared back, smiling. But he didn't say anything.

"Meet Mister Harvey Greenblatt," Logan replied dryly, glaring at the man. But as Veronica didn't respond, he added "My dad's former agent."

"Oh" was the only sound that escaped her mouth. Okay, she needed to digest the new information. Aaron Echolls' former agent was here, trying to what? Kill her? Kill Logan? Or, worst case scenario, to kill the both of them? Her mind was racing with questions. In the end, was the answer to all the events of the last months really that simple? Was Aaron Echolls still after her and this was his way of eliminating a witness? But she couldn't finish her thoughts as the man spoke again.

"Yeah, that's right, the operative word is 'former'. Since you, you little bitch," he gestured with his gun towards Veronica, "sent my best client to prison."

"Hey!" Logan yelled and let go of Veronica's hand. He tried to close the gap between him and Greenblatt but stopped dead in his tracks as he caught his gaze. He knew the look Aaron had always given him right before he had taught him another 'lesson of behaviour'(how Aaron had labelled his actions) Logan was used to cold and crazy eyes. But Greenblatt's ice-cold hatred even topped Aaron's outbursts.

"Uhm, if I were you, Logan, I wouldn't try anything. I mean, _you_ don't wanna be responsible for the death of that little birdie over there, right?"

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Logan was full of anger. The urge to smack Aaron's former agent's head into the wall nearly became unbearable. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Greenblatt echoed Logan's question playfully. "You should ask Blondie here what's wrong with her! I mean, when you send a bus over a cliff, you suppose that the person you want to kill with it is actually on the fucking bus." His features shifted from amusement to anger. "But no, seems like our kitty here has seven lives."

Veronica gasped at his words. Suddenly, her knees were weak and threatened to betray her. But she refused to give in and focused all her willpower on forming the next question without a shaking voice. "So, the bus crash was really meant for me?" She caught her breath and feared the answer she already knew.

"Of course." The corners of his mouth curled up as he saw her fighting for composure. "What? You think I wanted to kill Santa with that?" He pushed her even further. "Such a tragedy to lose all those innocent students and good members of the society. It's really a shame." He licked his lips and waited for her to respond.

It was one thing to suppose that the bus crash was meant for her. But if you have the absolute certainty that other people just died because of you, because they were in the wrong place at wrong time, it was a whole difference. Veronica's throat closed up and tears pricked her eyes, but she shook it off. She had to focus, they had to make it through that night. But did she even deserve to go on living? Now with the sureness that other lives were destroyed just because of her? Anger crept up her body at the silliness of her thoughts. It wasn't her fault that someone had tried to kill her and she was definitely not responsible for _his_ craziness. 'You can deal with your guilty feelings later, Veronica. Now, focus!' She reminded herself mentally. 'Don't give in – _never_ give in.'

She clenched her fingers and continued. "So, Aaron Echolls has instructed you to finish up his dirty work?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, no. Not exactly. Haven't spoken to this little piece of shit within months," Greenblatt answered. "You have to know, when your client is charged with murder and attempted murder, it's kinda hard to book jobs for him," He said sarcastically. "And the fact that he had fucked my wife while I was on business trips didn't encourage me to meet with him again much either."

"Oh, we feel for you, buddy," Logan snapped back. His focus was still on the gun and his mind was working on a plan to disarm the bastard. But so far, his brain refused to work with him on their escape.

"Shut up, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Greenblatt yelled. "You had everything. But no, instead of being thankful, you've preferred to organise fights and tried to corrupt your dad's reputation on a regular basis. You always loved to jeopardize his public status."

"Well, I guess, he destroyed his fine reputation all by himself, when he'd fucked and killed my girlfriend and then tried to kill another girlfriend of mine." Logan's eyes sparkled with anger. Memories of Lilly flashed through his mind – her smile, her laughter, her cracked up skull. No, there was no way he would let Greenblatt get to him so easily. Not when Veronica's life was at stakes.

"No one was supposed to find out. Ever! We'd planned everything. There was no way that this would ever go public."

Logan's jaw practically fell to the floor."What?" He asked, gasping.

"But no, your little slut just couldn't stop searching for the truth. Do you have any idea how much you have screwed up my life?" His gaze wandered back to Veronica.

"I screwed up your life? You've tried to cover up a murder." She yelled back at him, still taken aback by the knowledge that he'd known about Aaron killing Lilly.

Greenblatt ignored her objection and continued. "Aaron was my best client .Without him, there is not much left for me in the biz. And that's all your fault."

"Your best client?" Logan chuckled and scratched his forehead with his thumb. "I have a newsflash for you. In case you haven't noticed, Aaron backed out of the movie-biz even before the truth ever went public."

"Oh Logan. As always, you had no idea what was going on right under your nose." He shook his head, smiling. "You really think that the great Aaron Echolls could just step out of the glamorous Hollywood spotlight?" He challenged him with a knowing look. "The plan was that he would stay at home for a little while, but then return like a phoenix from the flames. Bigger and better than before – no longer an action hero, but a serious actor. A heartbroken, but devoted dad, still grieving over his wife's death." He spat the last words at Logan. "We would have fooled everyone. We would have been unbeatable and the studios would have thrown their checks without even asking at us."

Logan chuckled again, shaking his head. "So that's what this is about? Money?" He laid emphasis on the last word. "Oh, I can give you money." Maybe this was their way out of this situation. Maybe money was everything Greenblatt really wanted. Maybe…

"See, Logan, that's the problem with you. You think money can change everything, don't you? Just throw a bundle of dollars around yourself and all problems disappear into nothing. Didn't help you much with your little murder case, did it?"

Disbelief was displayed on Logan's features. His eyebrows went up to his hairline. "You're the one who framed me for the murder?"

Greenblatt grinned devilishly. "Unfortunately… no. But I really enjoyed watching the whole hustle and bustle about your person. Finally you received the ultimate punishment you deserved." He gave him a satisfied smile. "I, however, was left with nothing. Money is not the cure for everything. It doesn't buy back trust, nor reputation. All I want now is revenge." His eyes were back on Veronica. "Revenge for everything I've lost because of you."

Veronica didn't respond. She snuck a glance at Logan before returning her attention to the threat in front of them. She had noticed her bag just lying a few inches away from their feet. If only she could reach for her weapon. Right now, they needed time to form a plan.

"So, you see, Logan, money won't save your girl's life."

"Sorry, that's not an option." He snapped back.

"But see," Greenblatt answered playfully, pointing at the gun in his hand. "I beg to differ."

"Stop it!" Veronica intervened, knowing that they had to be very careful by pushing his buttons. Because, annoying a crazy person with a gun? Never good. "So what? You just kill me and get your revenge?" Her voice was calm, as she took one step towards him. "Or is taping dead rats under school bus seats and recruiting mechanics a hobby of yours?"

Logan shot her a nervous glance, but remained silent. His first impulse was to grab her and pull her back to his side. But then again, he remembered her. Veronica never did anything without a purpose. So, what was she trying to do? Then, his gaze fell on her messenger bag, just lying a few inches away. 'The gun,' Logan thought. But he was too far away to reach for it without Greenblatt noticing it.

"Sorry, honey, I don't know anything about a dead rat, but yes, Curly was indeed a big aid in this matter."

"Sure." Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. "You admit that you've tried to kill me but you claim that you know nothing about taping a dead rat under the seats? Oh, Greenpeace would be so proud of you."

Greenblatt gave her a bittersweet smile. Suddenly, cold calculability replaced amusement in his eyes. He straightened his arm, finger placed firmly on the trigger, ready to shoot. "Logan, say goodbye to your sweetheart."

"No!" Logan screamed desperately as he tried to throw himself between Veronica and the enemy.

But was he fast enough? Could he save Veronica one more time? Could he return the favor of her rescuing him the night earlier or was she also doomed to die? Just like Lilly, just like his mother. Every woman, in his entire life, that he had ever loved had left him forever. Would Veronica fall into line and prove his painful curse?

Logan could feel time slow.

A bullet cut through the darkness of the night – sharp and ready to slice through human flesh, through human bones. Ready to kill someone – anyone.

It hit its target.

A forcedly silence encompassed them. A silence so loud, so full of unspoken words and racing minds, pounding hearts and abandoned hope. A glimpse of a second that could change the world forever. Like the infamous, single swing of a butterfly that could shatter the world into pieces.

And then, the blood started to pour.

TBC

A/N2: Yeah, I know, another cliffy. Sorry about that, but isn't it so much more fun this way? No? Okay, well, maybe not. More good stuff is coming up, so stay tuned and please, let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank yous to Meagan for being the best Beta in the world… what would I do without you?

ooooooooooo

Chapter 8

A statue made out of stone was nothing compared to Veronica. She knew Greenblatt was about to shoot, to shoot _her_ to be more specific, and most likely kill her in the process. She saw it in his eyes but she was paralyzed. In her entire life she'd never felt like this before. She'd always been a runner, avoiding problems was her specialty. But now, as she had every reason to run and hide, she couldn't move. Logan's scream echoed in her ears and she felt him rushing towards her.

Then, she heard a bullet being discharged and she knew, everything, her 18 year young life, could end here and now. She caught her breath as something sharp twisted in her gut. Slowly, she lowered her gaze, looking down her body, prepared to face a red flood of blood pouring out her body. With one hand she reached unbelievably to her stomach and felt her hot skin radiating through the fabric of her shirt.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. No torn-away flesh, no shirt soaking up her blood. Just nothing. For a few seconds, she was confused. She was pretty certain that the feeling she had felt in her stomach was caused by a bullet, but eventually it was just the knot of incredible fear that pained her. But, if she wasn't the one who got injured, who took the bullet?

"Logan," she whispered, turning towards him. Again, fear crawled up her spine. Her eyes were wide open, searching for Logan's gaze.

Concern was washed all over his features, mixed with pale skin and a heavy breath. Veronica reached for him and gripped his arm tightly. She felt him flinching as she said his name again.

Slighty, he turned his head towards her and their eyes locked; intense chocolate brown met her green/blue sparkled eyes. "Veronica, I'm…" his voice nearly broke away "I'm fine."

It was then that they heard a sharp breath escaping Greenblatt's mouth. They both jerked their heads in his direction, watching him swaying and reaching to a spot just above his belly button. The gun he'd been gripping so tightly loosened in his hand and dropped to the floor in front of him. Slowly, his whole corpus followed the motion. His knees connected with the wood, then his body fell, like in slow-motion, to the ground. Pain battled with anger on his face. Eventually, he gave in and the pain absorbed every fiber of his body.

Logan released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Veronica was okay, he was okay, so who…

"Dad," Veronica breathed as Logan felt her hand leaving his arm.

Just a few footsteps away from them, Keith Mars, saviour of the night and indeed cape-worthy, was standing on the footbridge. Slowly, he lowered his arm and consequently also his gun. The expression on his face was a mixture of shock, fear and relief. Finally, his lips curled up to a small smile "You know, I just thought to step by, say hello, shoot a bad guy and… well, I guess, that's it."

"Dad!" Veronica cried, leaving Logan's side and closing the gap between her and their rescuer.

"Yeah, that's me." Keith grinned even wider as his daughter wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly and burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered into his shirt, not even thinking about letting go of him.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too," He answered in a smoothing voice, stroking her locks.

Logan was still standing on the deck and watched the little reunion scene played out in front of him. He loved the relationship Veronica and her dad had. Of course he would never admit it out loud, but he really loved it. In fact, he was a little jealous of how great they work together – the perfect father/daughter team. He never had a father who cared that much about him and he would have done nearly anything to feel just as half loved as Veronica must feel right now. But nope, there would definitely never be such fatherly love for him in Logan-land.

His gaze was still on them as he realized Keith's head was no longer buried in the crook of Veronica's neck. His eyes were on Logan, searching his. First, Logan didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Should he just look away? Keith was most probably royally pissed at him for bringing his one and only daughter in a life-threatening situation like this. But then again, he'd never asked her to save him earlier that night. It wasn't totally his fault. At least, that's what his brain was telling him over and over again. Greenblatt would have tried to kill her anyway. So, maybe it was good how the scene had played out in the end. And after all, didn't that night bring Veronica and him a little bit closer again? Making revelations about shit they would've never shared with each other under different circumstances. Logan wasn't exactly happy about the progress of the night, but he was definitely thankful for finally having the talk they would have needed a couple of months ago.

Lost in thoughts, Logan realized he was still staring in Keith's intense eyes. He was just about to draw his gaze away, as Keith smiled slightly and nodded in his direction. Unsure of his answer, he just returned the smile, shoved one hand in his pocket and moved slowly forward and towards them. As he passed Greenblatt he grabbed the gun and took it with him.

Reaching them, he witnessed Veronica pulling back from her father and disentangling her arms from Keith's body. She released a heavy sigh and rubbed both of her palms over her eyes.

"Logan," Keith said with a confident, strong tone. But before he could continue he was interrupted by Logan's muffled voice.

"Mister Mars, I don't know how to say this so that the endresult's not you pushing me against a wall again, but I'm so sorry for…"

"Save it, Logan," Keith cut him off.

"No, really, I just meant…"

"I said, save it, Logan," Keith repeated, voice still strong, but then hesitated for a second. As he spoke again, his tone was much softer and there was no hint of irony lying underneath it. "Thank you."

And now, Logan had to count this very exact moment to his other 'being left speechless' experiences. If the whole situation wouldn't be so serious, he would have laughed out loud. He involved his daughter into a night adventure with the prospects of being killed or… being killed, and Keith thanked him? Were they in the Twilight Zone or something?

Keith must have noticed the puzzled look on the boy's face and continued quickly. "I saw what you were trying to do, you know, when he was about to shoot Veronica. You were trying to protect her, no matter what. That was very heroic of you."

For a few seconds, Logan had to process the compliment directed towards him. Keith Mars, the man, who never really wanted him around his daughter, never trusted him and thought that he was a killer, thanked him. Not to mention the little run-in they'd had in the apartment after he had lost his temper. Again, Logan wasn't quite sure how to react. He always supposed, if there would be a situation like this, a decision about his life or Veronica's, he wouldn't even have to think about his choice. A long time ago, or at least it felt like it was a long time ago, he'd told her that all he wanted to do was protect her. It didn't matter that they weren't together anymore or that they weren't even on a being friends level right now, but in his heart, he knew, he would always watch out for her.

These were the thoughts he wanted to say out loud. To tell Keith, and most importantly to tell Veronica, that he cared, that he would always care. But then again, he wouldn't be Logan, famous for being snarky and sarcastic, if his comeback would be an emotional, heartbreaking confession. So, he chose the only possible way for his character.

"Or plain stupid," Logan joked, trying to avoid Keith's eyes. Yes, it was definitely easier for him to joke about serious stuff like this.

One look in Logan's eyes and Keith could tell that his heart wasn't in his answer. Now, after seeing Logan in an emergency situation like this, he knew he really would have done anything to protect Veronica. And most importantly, he would do it all again in a heartbeat. But, Keith also recognized Logan's discomfort of being complimented and decided not to deepen the topic – at the moment, at least. So, he took the hint of the new direction of their conversation and just answered "Yeah, or that."

They both looked at each other and nodded slightly. Logan even seemed to be a little shy as he ran his hand through his spiky hair and smiled remotely.

"But…" Keith went on, with a little sarcasm in his tone, "that doesn't mean we'll not talk about the other events either."

Again, Logan nodded, lips set in a small line. He knew, Keith was not just referring to the incidents of this exact night.

Veronica had followed the little conversation between her father and Logan in silence. She, of course, didn't fail to notice Logan's heroic attempt to protect her and she definitely had to talk to him about it. But not here and not right now, and most definitely not in front of her father. Though, she didn't really plan to do anything her father shouldn't hear or see, but there were things on her mind, private stuff, just Logan was supposed to know.

Suddenly, a very familiar sound cut through the fresh air of the night. Sirens were rushing nearer.

Turning to her dad, Veronica gave him a questioning look. "So, you called Lamb, huh?" She shouldn't be surprised, but she was. She didn't expect her father to call Deputy… er… Sheriff Lamb.

"Me? Most definitely not. I mean, not that I don't trust our absolutely one-hundred percent competent Sheriff's department in Neptune," he said with so much sarcasm in his voice that Veronica thought even Lamb wouldn't fail to notice it. "But I thought we didn't need authorities in this matter… well, at this point anyway."

"Guess someone from the marina placed the call as they'd heard yelling and/or the gunshot." Logan offered the answer to their question. "See, told ya the marina is well guarded." He smirked, satisfied at Veronica.

"Yeah, seems to be this way. And when there is a call about a disturbance in the 'oh so precious' 09 neighbourhood, Lamb has no other choice than work it fast," Veronica retorted as they watched four cars with blue lights hurrying into the parking lot.

"So, where's Weevs?" Logan asked out of the blue and drew their attention back from the arriving sheriff. His hands were clenched to fists and his jaw was set tightly.

"He's not here," Keith answered casually, but knew exactly why Logan was asking for him.

"Uh, well, I figured that out all by myself since I couldn't see him," he returned curtly.

"Apparently, he decided to take matters in his own hands…" Keith's voice trailed off, just to be interrupted by Logan.

"Oh, so _now_ he's getting is hands dirty, too? Hm, I guess, I just wasn't worthy enough of his own appearance earlier tonight."

"…so…" Keith continued, not even considering to offer an answer to Logan's interruption. Though he would never admit it, but he understood Logan's reaction just too well. "…he went after them alone."

"Alone?" Veronica asked concerned, even before Logan could say anything else. "You let him go after them alone?" Sure, she was still pissed at Weevil, but she also didn't want him to get seriously hurt or even killed.

"Well, first of all, I'm not his babysitter, Veronica. And secondly, I think he's very capable of taking care of himself. You know, with all the mean biker attitude he has." He made some air quotes and gave his daughter a small smile. Despite, he couldn't erase the concern on her face. "Hey honey, if it makes you feel better, we…" But then, the words died in his throat because of the sudden movement he captured in the corners of his eyes.

For a second, all of them had forgotten about Greenblatt. He was shot, nearly passed out and disarmed by Logan. So, not really a big bad threat anymore, right?

Keith kicked his ass mentally for being so naïve and stupid. He had been sheriff, goddamn it, he should have known better than this. Bad boy gets shot, bad boy seems to be out of the picture, hero celebrates but suddenly, bad boy strikes again. And if not his long time sheriff's experience had taught him that, then there were millions of action movies out there with just the same theme. Yes, it was very cliché-y but if it really happens to you, the cliché looks lesser than a cliché and more like a cold and disillusioning reality.

Seeing his daughter alive and unharmed, and hugging her senseless, made Keith forget about this little, but so important, fact.

With a pained face, Greenblatt lifted his arm again. Another, much smaller handgun, which he must have had stuffed away in a pocket, had appeared in his hand. How goody that the bad guys out there signed up for the 'thinkers-club' now and pack another weapon as a security net. You know, just in case they would fail the first time but preferred to exit the scene with a big showdown.

Greenblatt's unspoken statement, that he was absolutely not content with the idea of leaving this world alone, was displayed all over his face.

Keith pushed Veronica out of the way, even before she saw what was going on. She stumbled sideways into Logan and both hit the ground hard, just in time, as Greenblatt fired.

This time, there was no silence and no breath-holding. No slow-motion or even racing minds. There was just the screaming pain crawling deep inside of Keith as the bullet connected with his flesh.

"Nooo!" Veronica cried out loud, finally seeing what just has happened. She was still lying on top of Logan as another gunshot echoed through the night and Greenblatt slumped down on the deck, his head hitting the wood hard.

Veronica didn't notice Lamb approaching them, holding his gun with that he'd shot Greenblatt. She didn't see him checking for a pulse and telling another deputy that he was dead. She didn't know how she had made her way to her father and didn't feel Logan kneeling besides her, rubbing her back. Her absolute focus was on her father's pained face. Tears were pressing hard against her eyes, demanding their way out, but Veronica pushed them back. Her small hands were tightly pressed on her father's bleeding shoulder, preventing the blood from pouring out any further.

She didn't hear another deputy coming over to them, announcing that the ambulance was already on its way and would be here any minute. She even didn't hear Logan's smoothing words whispered in her ear.

She knew, it was only a wounded shoulder – nothing lethal. But still, it was her father lying on the ground, struggling in pain. Again, he had saved her and got hurt in the process.

A deep sob escaped her mouth but the stare never left the blood-drenched hands on her father's shoulder.

TBC

A/N: Well, there is only one more chapter coming! Is Keith going to be okay? What happened to Weevil? What's in Duncan's letter? And most importantly – will LoVe reunite:D I know, you have the questions – and I have all the answers. So stay tuned :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N 1: I promised to get this chapter out before the airing of the season finale. Well, and here it is! I also want to thank chaotic4life for helping me with the beta! Without her, this baby wouldn't have gone online any time soon! So, thank you Stef! You ROCK! hugz

ooooooo

Chapter 9 – (Final chapter)

Forty minutes, an uncomfortable ambulance ride and a phone call from Weevil later, Veronica was sitting in a waiting room of the Neptune Memorial Hospital – again. Memories flashing through her mind - the night her father and she were nearly killed. Once again, history had the nasty habit to repeat itself.

Veronica sighed and closed her eyes as she pulled the jacket tighter around herself. She was beyond tired, eyes burning and head aching and it seemed like an eternity while the 'angels in white' were working on her father.

Logan, who was sitting quietly next to her, eyed her warily. Since he'd arrived in the waiting room earlier, they hadn't talked at all. Veronica had asked him to take the Le Baron and bring it over to the hospital while she had grabbed the ambulance ride with her father. About ten minutes after she had settled herself in the waiting room, Logan strolled in, quietly taking the seat beside her. Since then, no one had spoken a word.

The silence, only interrupted by the typical hospital noises, slowly became a little awkward and Logan felt the urge to say something – anything! But for the life of it, he couldn't think of a smart line to say. Snarky comment? Not very appropriate. Telling her again that everything's going to be fine? Maybe an approach - but he also recalled how he had felt when people were telling him the same thing over and over again. At some point it just felt less comforting and more annoying. So, he tried option three.

"You ok?" His voice was small and hesitant, still carefully taking in every emotion on her face.

Slowly, Veronica opened her eyes but held her gaze straight ahead. Another sigh escaped her mouth before she collected her voice and ignored his question. "What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they be finished by now?" Again, she glanced at her watch and noticed that barely two minutes had passed since she last checked. "The doctor said that it's nothing serious. So why the hell is it taking them so long?"

Logan pressed his lips together, not failing to catch the worry and desperation in her voice. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have felt after the attack by Aaron. Was she also sitting here? Outside the examination room, all by herself? Not sure if her dad would make it or not? But this time she at least had the certainty that his wound wasn't lethal. And this time she wasn't alone either. He was well aware, that he was possibly the last person she wanted to be with right now, but sure as hell he was not going to let her go through this alone. Not again.

"Veronica…" His voice was soft and comforting as he spoke. "Give them time, they know what they're doing."

She didn't reply because she knew she was unreasonable and he was right. But admitting it out loud? Not really an option. She had just closed her eyes again as she heard footsteps coming towards them. Rising from her seat, she noticed the doctor to whom she had spoken to as they had arrived at the hospital.

"Miss Mars," The doctor started but was immediately interrupted by the tiny blond.

"Is he okay?" Voice still shaky, but it nearly had lost every sign of impatience.

The doctor flashed her a smile. "We got the bullet out without any complications. It's very unlikely that he could participate in a baseball game any time soon, but he's going to be fine."

Veronica smiled, relieved. "Can I see him?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but make it quick. He needs to rest," The doctor answered, turning around and heading towards the nurses' room.

"I'll just wait out here," Logan said, settling himself back in the chair.

"You don't," she responded with hesitation in her voice. "You know, you don't have to wait for me."

"I said, I'll wait for you," he stated, smirking. "Besides, you have your car, and I should just what? Grab a cap? Not really a tempting option for me. Streets in Neptune are not really safe when it's dark outside." He gave her another of his trademark smiles while pointing at the bruise on his cheek.

Veronica just rolled her eyes but smiled. Somehow she was relieved not being left alone this time. Turning away from him, she slowly made her way to her dad's room.

Logan waited until she pushed the door behind her shut, then fished some dollar bills out of his hip pocket and strolled to the vending machine.

oooooo

"Dad?" Veronica whispered as she entered the room. His face was pale and eyes bloodshot but as soon as he had heard the slight push of the door and Veronica's hesitant voice, a smile crept on his face and his head turned towards her.

"Veronica," he caught out, voice flat but happy.

"Dad!" She repeated, tears thickening her voice as she closed the gap between them. Carefully, not to cause him anymore pain, she wrapped her arms around him, her forehead touching his.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered as tears of joy paved their way down her cheeks.

Keith lifted his right arm and rubbed her back slightly, very well aware of the similarity of his last hospital stay.

Finally, he loosened his grip and she reluctantly pulled away, rubbing her eyes with her palms. As her vision was clearing up again, her gaze went back to her father and then wandered off to his shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of the fresh bandage and suddenly, all the events of the night rushed back to her. First, the uncertainty if her father was alright, then Greenblatt's threat to kill her and finally Keith lying on the ground while the medics were working on him. Fear, cold and ugly fear, had consumed her body completely. Nothing seemed real, nothing was feeling right. She felt as if she was in some sort of bubble, gazing out to the world wrapped around her, but not really having the feeling of being a part of it. She remembered telling Logan to take her car to the hospital and she also remembered him not arguing about it. Although she had expected some snarky comment about his pride and that he didn't want to be seen in her rust bucket, he had grabbed the keys without another word.

Keith noticed the absently stare of his daughter and was aware of her thoughts. "Honey?" He asked gently.

Veronica's eyes snapped back to reality and she settled her focus on her father; before giving him a smile. "You saved my life," she breathed out heavily.

"Yeah, I guess that's what dads are supposed to do!"

"You really have to stop doing this," she answered in the same soft tone and drew her lips into a small line.

"What? Saving your life?" He joked, trying to laugh, but stopped as another wave of pain, caused by the rocking of his laughter, shot through his shoulder.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him but laughed too. "No," she said matter-of-factly. "But getting hurt in the process."

"Yeah, tell that to the bad guys. Somehow, they never listen," he teased with a faked enraged voice. "But hey, next time? I'll try."

Veronica smiled again, before yawing widely. "Weevil called."

"Is he alright?" Keith asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he didn't go into detail though, but it seemed that Thumper and Hector were working both sides," she said, pulling a chair to his bed and seated herself in it. "They worked for Greenblatt, in order to… well, kill me and somehow to get back to Logan and they were also working for the Fitzpatrick's to bring Logan down."

"What's with the good old loyalty to just one big bad boss?" Keith joked, but motioned Veronica to keep going.

"Logan's little gun party tonight was not just a little party at all. From Weevil, they had received the order to just pump him for information, but the Fitzpatrick's gave a direct-to-kill order. Not to mention Greenblatt, where I still don't get the full connection quite yet." Veronica drew in another heavy breath. "Yeah, I know, a little confusing." She sighed again. "Well, but let me tell you: the Fitzpatrick's were not very amused about Logan still walking and talking after the kidnapping."

"How did they find out?"

"No idea, but Weevil told me that the two of them tried to recruit other gang members, but fortunately somehow the others were still loyal to Weevil." She smiled at Keith and teased "See, there is still some loyalty amongst the bad boys."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let's make this our new town motto. Anyway, did they find them?"

Veronica sucked in her lower lip and bit on it. "Yeah, they found parts of them."

"Parts?" Keith asked, eyebrows quirking up. "Do I wanna know this?"

Veronica just shook her head. "Nope, not really." Leaning back into the chair, she closed her eyes and stifled another yawn.

A short silence fell over the room just to be finally interrupted by Keith's voice.

"Where's Logan, honey?"

Veronica opened her eyes again and met his, surprise lying in her gaze. "He's waiting outside?" Her voice was more an unasked question than a statement.

"Can you get him in here?" He said, watching Veronica's reaction. As he saw the question mark on her face, he continued. "I need to talk to him."

"Dad…"

"Veronica, please. Just go and get him."

Still, Veronica's face was colored by surprise, but without another word, she strolled out to the waiting room.

ooooooo

As soon as Logan saw her turning around the corner, he rushed up from his seat, cautiously not to pour the coffee over his jeans. Reaching down to the small table next to his chair, he grabbed another cup of coffee and went towards her. "Is he okay?" He questioned, holding the cup out in front of her.

Veronica smiled thankfully and took the cup. "Yeah," she said, releasing a sigh. "He wants to see you."

Logan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Me?"

Veronica just nodded, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well, I guess the 'we'll talk later' moment came a little sooner than expected, after all." he replied, drowning the rest of his coffee and throwing the empty cup into the next trash can.

Moments later, both entered the room silently and Veronica immediately noticed that her father carefully sat up on the bed.

"Logan," Keith said, as soon as he saw the boy entering the room.

"Mister Mars," he answered, making his way over to the ex-sheriff, but keeping a healthy gap between them. His face was almost expressionless, except for uncertainty about the demand of his presence.

Veronica's eyes wandered to her father, then to Logan and back to her dad. She recognized the fatherly expression on his face. It wasn't anger or disappointment and most definitely not hatred. It was… concern and warmth?

"I need you to do something for me," Keith continued, looking straight into Logan's eyes to punctuate his statement even more.

"Sure," Logan answered without hesitation. "Whatever you need."

For the split of a second, Keith's eyes went to his daughter, then settled quickly back on Logan. "Take Veronica home and stay with her. I don't want her to be alone and unprotected. Not again."

"Dad! I can take care of myself, just…" Veronica intervened but swallowed the rest of the sentence. Her tone was sharp, but there was no disappointment about her father's decision in it.

Both ignored her and again, without any hesitation or a 'I need to think about that' silence, Logan answered him right away. "Of course. She'll be safe, you have my word."

Keith nodded and turned back to his daughter. "Honey, you should go, get some rest. I know you're beyond tired."

"Dad, I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay here," she protested, making two steps towards his bed.

"To do what exactly? There is nothing for you to do here, honey. I'm going to be fine. You really need some sleep." Before she could shrug his suggestion off again, he added "And so do I."

Veronica realized that he was right. She was tired, like 'taking a nap while she was standing' tired. "But what about Lamb? Doesn't he want some statements?"

"Tomorrow honey, tomorrow." Keith reached forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

Veronica sighed but smiled down at him. "Alright." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her father's forehead. "Love you."

"Me too." Keith smiled as he released her hand and watched her turning away and heading towards the door. He looked at Logan who gave him a small nod and took off after Veronica.

As the both of them had left the room, Keith closed his eyes as relief washed over him. Relief, that his daughter was unharmed and that this time, she wasn't alone at home, all by herself. Although he still had mixed feelings about Logan and his 'attitude' he also knew that he would make sure that she would be safe. And right know, this was the most important thing for him.

oooooo

"I want my keys back," Veronica stated as the both of them wandered through the half-empty parking lot of the hospital.

"And what do you wanna do with them exactly?" Logan asked, uninterested.

Veronica rolled her eyes "Hm, let me think about that." She taped a finger to her mouth, pretending to be in deep thoughts. Then, she snaped her fingers as fake realization hit her "Uh, I guess for driving the car?"

"Well, yeah," Logan glanced down at her. "Not going to happen."

"Logan…" She started warningly.

"Look, you had a rough night and you're tired. So, you think I want you to wrap the car around the next tree with me inside?" The corners of his mouth curled up and his eyes glittered challenging. "Hm, as much as I adore your emancipation and as tempting as the idea sounds to me, I guess, I'll just pass."

"What? And you are all morning sunshine?" She snapped back but didn't look at him.

"Never said that, but since we left your dads room you've yawned nine times"

"You counted that?"

Logan simply nodded his head and licked his lips. "Had nothing better to do."

"Logan, I think…" She tried again, but he cut her off.

"Nine times!" He repeated sneeringly, flipping the keys in his hand as they reached the Le Baron.

"Fine, whatever." Veronica finally gave in and threw her hands in the air. "But when I find one scratch you are so going to pay for it."

"Yeah, yeah, like one more scratch would even make a difference." Logan felt the urge to remind her of him driving the car earlier that night but ultimately voted against it. It would remind her why he had to take her car to the hospital in the first place.

She dropped herself in the passenger seat and growled at him as he threw the door behind her shut. While he jogged around the car she kept her eyes on Logan, monitoring his every move. A small smile appeared on her lips as her mind wandered back to their last conversation just seconds ago. They finally were back at the light snark and sarcasm. No hurtful insults, no too harsh words. Just the way they were, before… well before their first kiss at the Camelot. How such a dangerous night and the fear of being killed can change two people completely again? It was unbelievable.

"What are you smiling at?" Logan asked, already seated in the driver's seat and his hands fumbling with the ignition.

Veronica shot him a look before she buckled her seatbelt. "Nothing, just nothing."

He just shook his head. "Alright, the Casa de Mars it is," he announced joyfully as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know that we are not going to my apartment, right?"

"Do I?" He asked, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes.

Veronica just gave him a meaningful look and Logan rolled his eyes before saying "Yeah, I figured. The Neptune Grand it is, then."

Satisfied, Veronica smirked before leaning her head to the window and once again closing her eyes. Since Logan didn't throw in another comment, she allowed herself to drift back into the land of thoughts.

oooooo

Ten minutes had passed since they had left the hospital. A discomforting silence was stretched painfully in the car.

Veronica was still in the same position, head to the window and hands neatly folded in her lap, as she broke through her train of thought and opened her eyes. "You noticed that the streets are as good as empty, right?" She asked in a low voice.

"Comes with the driving to notice that," Logan smirked, pleased that the silence had passed.

"Then why are you driving so slow?"

"Uh, Miss Mars is encouraging me to break the law now? Shouldn't you be accusing me of doing something wrong? " He noticed his harsh voice – his little too harsh voice - and before their conversation could irrupt into another fight, he relented promptly.

"Look, I'm tired too. I just wanted to be on the safe side here. And besides, the letter of your precious boyfriend's not a James Bond thingy, you know, with the self-destruction and all. So relax, we'll get there soon."

He nearly bit his tongue by mentioning Duncan. Now, that Veronica and he finally got all the shit out of their systems, he knew that there was a tiny chance of being friends again. But was this really all he wanted? Was this really all he could be with her? Friends? I call you and you call me whenever we want to gush about our girlfriends and boyfriends? He had to be honest with himself. They never where friends like that. First, they hung out because of Duncan and Lilly. Then, they hated each other and fought with everything they had. After that, slight romance started to grow between them just before they were thrown back to the hatred… or at least dislike. And now? There was a whole new level they were starting to get to. Sure, back on the boat, there were a few moments where he just wanted to grab Veronica and kiss her senseless. And he also had the sense, that she had felt these moments too, or at least he was hoping it. But now, these moments had passed and they were thrown back into reality. A reality Duncan was a fair part of.

Logan shot her another look before focusing back on the streets. Besides all the earlier confessions , there was something else burning its way through his mind. He suddenly looked down at the steering wheel and gripped it tightly. "Veronica?"

"Hm?" She grunted sleeply.

Logan took a deep breath before he continued. "You mentioned something to Greenblatt."

"I mentioned a lot." She lifted her head and folded her arms over her chest, eyes full of expectation, focused on his face.

"It's… it's about the rat," he stumbled. According to her inquisitive raised eyebrow and the lack of an answer, he elaborated with a heavy voice. "I planted it."

For a few seconds, Veronica fell silent, processing his words. Her stare drifted from his face to the street and back to him. She tilted her head slightly to the left and some of her blond locks fell into her sight. Hurriedly, she pushed them away. "Okay…" she finally managed to say, stretching the word with a surprised voice. "Why?"

Logan sighed heavily as he drew his eyes for the split of a second in her direction and then adjusted his look quickly back on the road. He could see her mind wraping around the new information as her eyes were burning wholes into his face. "I was angry at you and Duncan and I just, you know, thought it would be a funny prank. You guys having to drive in a stinky bus all day."

She let out a breath, shaking her head. Her weariness was nearly gone and her mind was completely focused on the topic. "You know, for the last few month, even ever since I have learned about the stupid rat, I thought it was a message for me. Some mysterious puzzle piece why the bus went over the cliff and I tried so hard to figure out why I'm a rat that someone wanted to be dead."

"Veronica…"

"No, let me finish." She lifted a hand and gestured him to hold his tongue before she continued with a thin tone. "And now I learn it really was a message for me, but not out of the motives I had expected them to be. You and your stupid pranks had urged me to break it up with you last summer. " She laughed out absurdly, suddenly amused by the irony lying beneath it all. "You know what? In the end, after all, your prank saved a lot of people's lives, including mine."

Logan gulped heavily and bit his lower lip. His gaze was still straight ahead. He would have expected her to be angrier, to be more old, hard Veronica-like. But her voice was a little too soft and her tone was a little too… what? Friendly? Even tender? "You know, " he started, his voice nothing more than a breathy whisper. "I never thought about that." A corner of his mouth curled up, indicating a smile.

Her eyes were still focused on Logan. Sure, she should be more pissed about the fact, that he wanted to sabotage the field trip just to get back to Duncan and her. But for the life of it, she couldn't.Unintentionally, or at least unknowingly, he had saved her again. In the end, was it really that simple? Was he really some sort of knight in shining armour to her? Well, at least a part-time knight in shining armour, because half the other times he was the one bringing her down into the danger and mess.

Logan's other corner of his mouth curled up and a wide smirk was spread around his face. "You're welcome." His voice had regained its strength and now the 'oh so typical' smartass tone was back in full force.

Again, Veronica shook her head, not in a annoyed way but more amused. She smiled at him just before she drew her head back and gazed out the window.

They passed the rest of the ride in peaceful silence.

oooooooo

Barely after 6 a.m. the door to the presidential suite flew open. Logan, who still was holding the key card in his hand, waved Veronica past him. He knew, ever since they had left the hospital, she was eager to find out what was in Duncan's letter. And most importantly, he was too. If he hadn't been pressured by time the previous evening, he totally would have peaked. Screw all the privacy crap.

After Veronica had entered the room, he swung the door close and watched her hasting over to the couch table. "Young love," he singsang. watching her grabbing the letter.

Veronica barely shot him a glare and ripped the envelope open, pulling out a small and neatly folded pink paper. 'Nice color' she thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

Logan made a few steps towards her into the room, yet still keeping his distance. She would tell him what was in the letter, right? After that night and their new found friendship, they would share such information, right? The longer he observed her reading the small paper in her hands, the more doubt crawled up into his stomach. She did get the memo of the new found friendship, right? Absently, his gaze wandered through the quiet suite taking in the silence of… paper being crinkled?

He drew his eyes back just in time to see her throwing the paper over her shoulder and onto the white leather couch. Dumbfounded would have been the right term to describe his face this exact moment.

After that, everything happened so quickly. Veronica rushed towards him and just stopped right before crashing into his chest. Logan stared down at her, his eyes darkening at the sight of the look on her face. Suddenly, he knew something just had happened, something significant. Something, that would maybe change both of them forever.

Her breath was heavy and her eyes hesitant. If he didn't know better, he assumed that she would just kiss...

Veronica's hands shot up to his face, tenderly cupping both of his cheeks. He could feel a burning warmth spreading from her soft skin touching his face right into his heart. This was the way it has always been with her. They fought, they annoyed each other, but as soon as their skins connected, everything was forgotten, nothing mattered anymore. It seemed like the world around them lost its existence.

She pulled his face down and before Logan could - not that he would – protest or say another syllable, her mouth descended on his, her lips brushing slighty against him.

He found himself momentarily frozen. Just a few minutes ago he had mused about her getting the friendship memo. And now? Maybe he was the one who got the wrong memo all along? He instantly shook of his reservation. His arm shot up and circled behind her back, pulling her small frame closer to his body.

Veronica took that as an invitation and wrapped both of her hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips literally burned against each other, her tongue teasing the corners of his mouth, fighting for access.

This kiss even outshined their first kiss on the Camelot balcony and their bathroom make out session combined. It couldn't even compete with the kiss the night he had confessed his love to her. This kiss was about something else. It was passionate and it was devouring, but most importantly, it was filled with need and trust.

Logan groaned, still grasping Veronica in his hold, pulling her even closer, if that was even possible. His other hand was travelling up her spine and stopped just as it reached her blond locks. Taking in the sent of her he had missed so much, he opened his mouth and their tongues met in another ferocious kiss.

Finally - Veronica drew back, breathing heavily as the much needed air rushed down into her lungs. Her eyes glittered with passion and lust and were mirrored in his own expression.

"Veronica," Logan panted.

Another painful silence was wrapped around them before Veronica finally spoke. "I'm not ready."

Her voice was just above a whisper so that Logan wasn't sure if he had heard her right. Maybe he had misunderstood her, maybe it was just all in his head. But then, logic slapped him hard in the face. It was neither a misunderstanding nor a trick of his mind. It was Veronica and her typical way of handeling situations like this. Never admit your feelings, that was and ever would be her life policy. And boy, wasn't she just a pro in it?

Immediately noticing his confused look and his hardening expression, she shook her head and stepped closer to him. "Remember your question on the boat? When you asked me if I was ready to lose everything?"

Unable to respond, he just stared back at her, a slight spark of hope burning behind his eyes.

"I'm not ready, Logan. I'm not ready to lose everything. That's why I bugged your watch, that's why I rushed to your rescue tonight and that's why ever since we broke up I never stopped looking out for you. Even if you've never been aware of it." Veronica breathed out and licked her lips. "You wanna know why?" A slight laughter escaped her mouth before she reached up with one hand to cup his cheek again."Because every single minute I wasn't with you, I just wished I was. And I'm not ready to give up everything – not ready to give up on you."

"And Duncan?" Logan finally found his voice, still shell-shocked about the words he so desperately had wanted to hear, but most of all, desperately needed to hear.

"Duncan's gone. It was over a long time before tonight, before his letter," she answered honestly, taking in every single twitching of his muscles.

Logan stepped closer, framing her face in his large palms. He leand down and rested his forehead sofly on hers. "You have no idea what that means to me," he whispered as she leaned in towards him.

Drawing away from her forehead, their gaze crossed paths again. Veronica smiled up at him before her lips met his in another passionate kiss.

Forgotten was the fear of losing him, of showing her real feelings. The past couple of months she had tried so hard to be the girl she used to be two years ago. But finally it dawned on her and realizion in form of a kiss and a simple touch kicked in. She's not going to be normal. She never was and she'll never be normal. And that's okay, because now she had something – someone else in her life, who was also extraordinary. They match, and that was the only thing that really mattered.

She was finally ready to give up something but most definetely not everything. And anyway, what's the point of having a normal life, when you could have everything else?

fin

A/N: Yes people, that's a wrap! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and always giving me such great feebacks! I love you for that! And I also really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. :)


End file.
